Is It Love?
by Seto's Lover Girl
Summary: James loves Lily, but Lily does not return his love. Will James and Lily ever end up together is the question on all of their friends minds. It looks like they won't. There are many twists so watch out.


"You already know the answer Potter, because it is the same answer as last time!" yelled Lily. With all said and done Lily ran up in her dormitory and slammed the door. James on the other hand just sat there staring at the floor.  
  
"She turn you down again mate?" asked a voice form behind James. James spun around and saw one of his best friends, Sirius Black. James wondered how Sirius knew that he had been turned down before he told him. "By the way, I heard the whole thing, so did Remus!" James was shocked; his own friends were spying on him.  
  
"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, I am giving you until the count of ten to run for your lives!" James said angrily. "1........ 2........ 10!" He shouted and with that he started chasing them around the common room. This finally ended with James catching them both and almost killing them.  
  
The next morning James was getting over Lily dumping him. That was until he saw her and Cullen Kelly flirting with each other! He was going to go over there and kill Cullen, but before he could move he felt two sets of hands grab him.  
  
"James, don't waste your time on him right now, wait until he goes to sleep tonight!" Said Sirius with that glint, all pranksters get, in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, come on James, you don't want to make Lily hate you even more do you?" Remus asked. After not hearing anything from James, the two boys let go of him and he turned around and faced them.  
  
"I got the perfect idea for tonight," he said laughing. He was going to get Cullen back no matter what it took. James went up to were Lily and Cullen where sitting and sat across from them. "Hey there Lils, Cullen. How are you this beautiful morning?"  
  
"Potter, what is up with you? You seem to be in a good mood today. That's a first!" exclaimed Cullen. James and Cullen stared each other in the eyes. James did not like the look of those eyes. There was something about them that gave James the chills. And that something was bad!  
  
James decided to head to his first class. On the way there he thought about all of the trouble he would get to make. And since this was a new professor she knew none of his tricks. When he got to the classroom he waited for Remus and Sirius to show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class take a seat anywhere, for a moment that is!" exclaimed the new DADA professor. "My name is Ana Meissner, that's Professor Meissner to all of you!" She smiled. To the class she looked like she just graduated. James looked over at Sirius and saw him staring at the new teacher. James kept watching and then he saw a hand make connection with the back of Sirius' head. The owner of the hand just smiled.  
  
Mia Falk could not stand the new teacher already. She got Sirius' attention. Mia had shoulder length brown-hair and blue-eyes that reflect her personality. She stands at 5'2' and is thin. She is Sirius' newest girl friend. She is also one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Class please stand up and take all of your things with you to the front of the room," Professor Meissner commanded. Everyone did as they were told. She gave them all new seats. "These will be our test seats. If they work out they might change."  
  
These are the seats:  
  
First row: James, Narcissa, Goyal, Cullen, Kayko Second row: Crabbes, Peter, Katie, Snape, Shawna Third row: Sirius, Malfoy, Lily, AJ, Michael Forth row: Stacy, Remus, Brandi, Mia, Tairyn Fifth row: Alesia, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Seto, Mokuba Sixth row: Kenshin, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kagome, Kyle  
  
James laughed, because Remus liked Brandi and he did not know it. And vice versa. The Marauders did not prank Professor Meissner that day because she said that those seats might change and if they were bad they might not get to sit next to each other ever!  
  
"That was a boring class period!" exclaimed James. "I can't talk to any of my friends. She separated us on purpose. She must have been warned that together we are the worst pranksters in the whole school."  
  
"Speak for your self!" exclaimed Kenshin. "I am by all Gryffindors, that I am." James glared at Kenshin and then smacked him in the head.  
  
"Quit bragging all ready!" James shouted. "You always get the best seats in class. Kenshin smiled and walked away silently. He knew James was right, he did get his way most of the time. "Remus, have a good time in class today?" Smiling James waited for his reply.  
  
"It was okay," mumbled Remus slightly blushing. Everyone laughed at him, making him blush even more. Remus looked at James. "Your dead Prongs, you know that! Your dead!"  
  
"Aw, Moony you know you should not threaten me especially when you are a prefect and all," James said smartly. For the rest of the way to class the group was silent. 


End file.
